Si te vuelvo a ver
by lixy-chan
Summary: ¿Como un sentimiento es capaz de romper las barreras del tiempo/espacio y memoria? ¿Acaso es el destino quien juega con ellos, o es algo mas fuerte y menos comprensible? (SasuKarin.)
1. Capitulo I: Radar

**Si te vuelvo a ver. **

Capitulo l

* * *

><p><em>(Aquello no fue el fin... hoy se reescribe el amor que siento.)<em>

* * *

><p>Ese chico la tenía al borde con cada mirada. Cada palabra que salía de su boca. Todo lo que hacía, cada movimiento por mas simple que fuera. Cada victoria, todo el era sexy. Y el estaba en su radar.<p>

Se relamió los labios mientras le observaba, campante, sentada en una de las sillas en el jardín. Llevaba una sombrilla para cubrirse de los rayos del sol, aunque ella ardía, prácticamente. El, por ratos, la miraba y le dedicaba una media sonrisa, casi invisible, pero ella lo notaba, y sabía que el sentía lo mismo.

Suspiró y con su mano tomó su abanico y comenzó a moverlo. Sus cabellos sueltos comenzaron a moverse y ella cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos todo su calor se esfumara. Pero cuando abrió un ojo observo que alguien estaba frente a ella.

Era un joven, poco mayor que ella, y bien parecido. Tenía un porte y una seriedad acompañándolo siempre. Se agachó y le tendió la mano a la joven. Esta la tomó por respeto y se puso en pie.

—Buen día, Neji.— Habló la joven, sin sufijos, cosa que a veces molestaba al joven, pero no podía hacer nada. Así se había enamorado de ella.

—Buen día, Karin-san. — Respondió mientras hacía una reverencia y besaba su mano. Ella pareció no inmutarse, aunque un leve sonrojo se estableció en sus mejillas. — ¿Ocupada para una cabalgata? — preguntó el, a modo de invitación.

Ella lo miró unos momentos antes de responder. — Un poco, si. La verdad es que estaba en mi tiempo nefelibato. Quizás mañana. — respondió con una sonrisa, disculpándose.

El joven pareció desilusionarse, mas le sonrió, igualmente. Con una de sus manos, tomó un mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su peinado atado. Lo colocó detrás de su oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente.

—Mañana. — Hizo una reverencia, y se marchó con porte.

Ella suspiró al ver que ya no estaba a la vista.

Tomó asiento nuevamente para deleitarse con la vista de aquel joven, pero entonces al fijar su mirada en donde debería estar el, con su caballo de carreras, este ya no se encontraba. Lo buscó con la mirada por varios minutos hasta que decidió entrar a la mansión.

Caminó por los enormes y largos pasillos hasta dar con su habitación. Tomó asiento en su cómoda cama y se tumbo plácidamente. Suspiró sonoramente y dejó que su mente se nublara.

_Tú…_

Simplemente no podía evitar pensar en el. No dejaba de pensar en sus labios y su boca pronunciando su nombre. Karin. Si, se escuchaba tan malditamente bien con su voz. Con aquella voz grave, fuerte, profunda. Y no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Y es que nunca había podido intercambiar mas de cinco palabras con el. El simplemente sabía su nombre porque era la conquista y prometida del dueño de aquella mansión/hacienda. Los habían presentado por pura y mera coincidencia. Ella, curiosa, había estado caminando por los establos, y entonces se topó con aquel hombre. Era de su edad, quizás un poco mayor. Quizás. Y entonces su compañera, y antigua amiga, al estar eternamente enamorada de aquel joven, los presentó, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—El el Sasuke-kun. — dijo la joven de ojos verdes esmeralda.

—Sasuke-kun, ella es Karin, prometida de Neji-san. — dijo. Ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a los sufijos, sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Sasuke nació un cariño de ella hacía el y no pudo evitar llamarlo con aquel sufijo.

Karin sonrió esperando alguna reacción por parte de el. Sasuke solo la miró de soslayo sin mediar palabra, asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo. La pelirroja se sintió ofendida y colocó una mano en su pecho, indignada.

Sakura lo notó, por lo que decidió dar la cara por Sasuke.

—Karin, no te ofendas. El es así, demasiado reservado y… am… poco amigable. — la chica lo miró un momento y después se giró completamente a Karin. — Neji te estará buscando, ¿No quieres ir a visitarle?

Karin observó al chico azabache detenidamente. Si, el chico era imposible y endemoniadamente sexy. Sus largos brazos, fuertes, pecho no muy ancho pero seguro estaba marcado por el trabajo. Y sus facciones, ¡Dios, era un Dios, sin mas! Pero eso no le daba derecho a despreciarla. Siquiera un saludo, alguna reverencia, ella era una dama, era descendiente de una de las familias mas poderosas del país. Pero eso el, obviamente, no lo sabía.

—Bien. — dijo y caminó sin esperar a Sakura. Esta por su parte se despidió de Sasuke con un rápido adiós, y siguió rápidamente a Karin.

Desde luego, su primer encuentro había sido un fracaso, y ella bien pudo sentir desprecio desde el principio. Pero su falta de interés le atrajo a sobremanera, como ella jamás imagino. Y entonces se encontraba irremediablemente prendada de el.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke. — susurró para si misma mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. — Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke. — y cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo, cuando de pronto unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de su sueño.

—¿Quién?

Una voz masculina detrás de la puerta respondió: —Yo, Karin. — era Neji.

Así que Karin no pudo hacer más que pararse y alizar arrugas invisibles de su hermoso vestido. — Adelante.

La puerta de abrió lentamente y Neji entró con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha. Karin se sorprendió un poco, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles. Mas bien, todos sus regalos eran caros, tales como joyas, ropa, perfumes, pero nunca… un ramo de rosas.

Sonrió sinceramente y las aceptó amablemente.

—Para mi prometida.

Karin se ruborizó y el lo notó. Sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho.

—Te veré en la hora de la cena. — se disponía a marcharse, pero entonces…

—¿Por qué no cenamos en mi habitación? — propuso Karin.

Estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de aquel calor infernal que la carcomía desde que había conocido a Sasuke. Estuviera cerca o no… ella sentía una necesidad, y debía ser calmada.

Neji se sorprendió por la propuesta. Claro, solo cenarían. El, como todo un caballero, no la tocaría hasta estar casados, por todas las de la ley. Pero Karin tenía otros planes.

—Claro. — aceptó y se marchó.

Karin suspiró, nuevamente.

Esa noche pidieron que la cena fuera llevada a la habitación de Karin. Y cenaron, y platicaron, también. Y entonces ella comenzó a insinuarse discretamente. Primero, ponía los codos en la mesita y se recargaba en sus manos, ella se inclinaba un tanto sobre la mesa, hacía Neji, y sus pechos, que no eran muy grandes, pero igualmente estaban prácticamente asfixiados por el corsé, se dejaban ver a sobremanera. Y Karin parecía hacerse la desentendida.

Neji notó lo que ocurría. Aquella mujer era un volcán. Estaba ardiendo, y el prácticamente estaba haciendo lo mismo, sin embargo, no se permitió ir mas lejos, no mas allá de su imaginación. Y entonces se despidió de Karin, fingiendo trabajo por terminar. Se fue y Karin se quedó allí, sentada, completamente sola y sin nadie que pudiera apaciguar su fuego interno.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella ocasión. Y ahora que su mente estaba más despejada, la vergüenza la cegaba cada vez que se encontraba con Neji. Agachaba la cabeza y seguía su camino, intercambiaban un par de palabras, saludos, despedidas, pero no pasaba a más.

Y entonces seguía con su dilema interno. Y es que Sasuke seguía dándole esas miradas, y esas sonrisas casi imperceptibles. Y ella le seguía el juego.

Desde su tercer encuentro habían comenzado esas miradas y sonrisas, y nadie parecía notarlo. Nadie más que la servidumbre, que, discretamente comentaban al respecto con los demás trabajadores, mas estos, por su parte, los ignoraban, alegando que le debían respeto a la futura mujer y dueña de la Hacienda Hyuga

* * *

><p>Se encontraba nuevamente sentada en el jardín, con una taza de té y una de sus damas sosteniendo una sombrilla para ella.<p>

—Me parece que en esta carrera ganará Neji. — dijo Tenten, amiga de la infancia de Neji, quien, además, estaba completamente enamorada de el, mas ella siempre lo había mantenido como un secreto. Mantuvo si mirada en Karin, esperando que la secundara.

—Puede ser. — Karin tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Yo estoy cien por ciento segura que Sasuke-kun será el ganador. — habló Sakura con confianza.

—Puede ser. — estuvo de acuerdo, Karin.

—¿Hablas enserio? — preguntó Tenten a Karin.

—Si, Karin, ¿Es enserio?, ¿No apoyas a Neji? — secundó Sakura, tomando su taza de té y acercándola a su boca. El vapor le hizo cosquillas en sus orificios nasales.

—Claro que lo apoyo, pero no hay que subestimar a los demás jinetes. — respondió Karin.

Las tres jóvenes siguieron con su conversación. Tenten de vez en cuando preguntaba algo relacionado con Neji, y entonces Karin no sabía que responder, por lo que Ten respondía por ella. Sakura hablaba todo el tiempo de Sasuke y lo maravilloso que sería el día en que se declarara por fin.

Había mandado a confeccionar un vestido deslumbrante, solo para Sasuke, y Tenten la animó a probar un nuevo estilo. Karin las seguía en su conversación, pero entonces se desconectó por completo al observar a lo lejos, a Sasuke. Cabalgando. Ni Sakura ni Tenten se dieron cuenta de a donde se dirigía su mirada puesto que estaba detrás de ellas, a una distancia en la que ellas no podrían escucharlo. Pero Karin lo veía, y el cabalgaba con destreza su caballo color negro. Parecieran que eran tal para cual. Todo lo hacían a la perfección. Cada salto, cada vuelta, cada carrera. Todo era una gran hazaña.

—¿No lo crees, Karin? – habló Sakura. — ¿Karin? — sacándola de su trance emocional.

—¿Eh? Perdona, ¿De que hablas? — preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo al ser casi descubierta observando a Sasuke.

—Pregunté que… — pero entonces un carruaje se estacionó en la entrada de la hacienda. Las tres jóvenes pusieron su atención en el.

De el descendió un hombre mayor que ellas por unos años, y eso se notaba, ciertamente, con una sola mirada. Era tan parecido a alguien, pero no lograban descifrarlo. Y entonces la mirada de aquel hombre cayó en las tres mujeres. Primero observó a Tenten, luego a Karin, a quien observó más tiempo de lo esperado, y luego a Sakura. Les dedicó una media sonrisa y entonces Sakura supo de quien se trataba.

—¡Es Itachi-san, hermano de Sasuke-kun!

Karin no ocultó su sorpresa. _¿Así que Sasuke tenía un hermano?_

—Vaya, el es tan…

—Si. — concordó Karin. ¿Qué más podía decir?

—Ahora regreso. — dijo Sakura y caminó hacia el.

Ten y Karin vieron a lo lejos como Sasuke se acercaba a ellos. Itachi lo abrazaba y Sasuke le devolvía el abrazo con un par de golpecillos en la espalda. Itachi hizo una reverencia a Sakura y beso su mano. A pesar de la distancia Karin pudo notar como se sonrojaba. Después se despidieron y Sakura volvió con las otras dos.

—¡Lo vi, Sakura! — le recriminó Karin con sorna.

Sakura no entendía a que se refería, sin embargo su sonrojo la delató. —¿A que te refieres? — preguntó.

—Cierto, concuerdo con Karin, ¿Crees que no vimos tu tonta sonrisa? ¿Acaso quieres a ambos Uchihas? ¡Si que eres ambiciosa, Sakura! — vociferó la castaña.

Karin comenzó a reírse por lo bajo mientras observaba como Sasuke y su hermano entraban a la hacienda. Un momento, ¿Entrar?, ¿Ambos?, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué entraron? — preguntó Karin a su amigas.

Sakura bebió de su té y Tenten respondió por ella.

—Ambos son Uchihas, tienen negocios con los Hyuga desde que tengo memoria. De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que Sasuke-kun se encuentra aquí.

Karin entonces comprendió.

Sasuke no era un trabajador de la hacienda, ni era un jinete cualquiera. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Neji no se lo había dicho?

Pareció pensar en ello mientras bebía la última gota de té.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final Capitulo l: <strong>_¡Estoy consternada por el final de Naruto! Sinceramente, yo me esperaba algo mejor pensado, ¡Vaya, con creatividad! Pero al parecer presionaron a Kishimoto con el final y salió esto._

_ Hablo en nombre de todos los SK fans cuando digo que nadie esperaba que el SasuKarin fuera canon, simplemente ya lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que era prácticamente imposible, sin embargo nos encariñamos con esta linda y sexy pareja. Y no creo que ninguno de los SK fans estén enfadados porque no se hiciera el SasuKarin, sino porque algunos eran fans del NaruSaku, también, y otros simplemente no soportan el SasuSaku. Por mi parte, yo me retiro del fandom de Naruto un tiempo. Mis fics que deben ser continuados se quedaran pausados por un largo periodo hasta que decida regresar, y eso puede tomar varios años. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, publicando esta historia. Si me quieren seguir leyendo, estén atentos que inicio en Dragon Ball._

_Si, estoy enfadada, y no porque fuera SasuSaku, bueno, si un poco, sino porque Sakura perdió toda su dignidad. Todo se fue al carajo con ella._

_En fin, aquí traigo este nuevo fic, aunque dudo que lo termine. Solo quiero llenar ff de SasuKarin lo mas que pueda xD Espero sea de su agrado. _

_Lixy-Chan (2014) _


	2. Capitulo II: Primera conversación

**Si te vuelvo a ver.**

Capitulo II

_(No todo está perdido...)_

Esa misma tarde se había decidido a hablar con Sasuke, o con Itachi, con cualquiera de los dos. Y es que tenía una inmensa curiosidad por aquellos dos hombres, ni mencionar que su vida se había vuelto monótona y carente se significado. Se había deshecho de su apretado peinado, y ahora _tirabuzones _caían sobre sus hombros casi desnudos por el diseño del vestido. Había tratado de encontrar a Sasuke en su recorrido a la mansión, mas este ni sus luces. Pareciera que el y su hermano estaban juntos, y si llegaba a encontrar a alguno, estos estarían juntos.

Retocó su maquillaje un poco, y se perfumó con un aroma inusual, con un perfume único, creado por ella. Sonrió satisfecha a su reflejo en el espejo y se dispuso a ir en busca de los hermanos Uchihas.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus labores como para darse cuenta que Karin salía de la mansión con demasiado sigilo y un aura sospechosa.

Caminó por los establos, cuidando que la tela de su vestido no se enganchara con algún desperfecto de la construcción. Aun no sabía como iniciar una conversación con alguno de los dos, pero tenía claro que ya frente a ellos alguna idea surgiría.

Y entonces divisó a Itachi Uchiha sentado en un banco, a lado del establo donde estaba el caballo de Sasuke. Tomó unas serie de respiraciones profundas y se dispuso a ir hacía Itachi cuando una voz masculina a su espalda, habló, exaltándola.

— ¿Buscas algo? — Esa voz…

Era Sasuke.

Poco a poco se giró hacía el y lo encaró. Su largas pestañas se agitaron sin siquiera preverlo y Sasuke se sintió abrumado por aquellos ojos.

—Si, a ti. —dijo, sin mas. Y Sasuke no se sorprendió. Por supuesto que sabía que lo buscaba.

— ¿Para que? — preguntó. Lo cierto era que no sabía para que lo buscaba o necesitaba, simplemente sabía que lo buscaba, y quería verlo, tanto como el a ella, y ese deseo tampoco se lo podía explicar.

—Yo… bueno. — toda su confianza se esfumó en un santiamén.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, esperando. Karin tomó ese gesto como superioridad y egocentrismo por parte del Uchiha, cosa que la hizo enfadar.

—Yo… te buscaba porque quiero hablar contigo. — dijo. Casi sonrió cuando Sasuke volvió a inquirir.

— ¿De?

_Oh, si. Gracias, Dios. Enserio, muchas gracias por hacerme las cosas difíciles._— Pensó la chica.

—De ti. — respondió. Sasuke sonrió como si no acabara de creer lo que oía, ¿Enserio? ¿Esa mujer quería hablar con el solo para conocerlo?

¿Qué clase de mujer que estaba a punto de casarse hacía eso?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. — y dicho esto, caminó hacía Itachi, que bien había escuchado todo.

— ¡E-Espera! — espetó y tomó del brazo a Sasuke. Ambos se sorprendieron por el toque de sus pieles, por más mínimo que fuera este.

—Vamos, hermano menor, hablen. Esperaré afuera, veré que nadie venga y se preste a malos entendidos. — medio sugirió y medio ordenó, enfatizando el '_malos entendidos'_, dándole alguna advertencia tanto a Karin como a Sasuke.

—Bien. — aceptó Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Caminaron fuera del establo a la parte posterior del mismo, donde nadie los vería. Karin tomó, repetidamente, varias respiraciones. Aspiraba y exhalaba. Estaba nerviosa, puesto que esa sería la primera vez que intercambiarían más de cinco palabras en una frase. Quizás, con suerte, conversarían con fluidez.<p>

Sasuke tomó asiento en el frio césped. Karin lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Enserio pretendía, aquel hombre sin buenos modales, que ella, proveniente de la realeza, se sentase en el mugriento césped? Además, seguro que el estúpido corsé no la dejaría respirar y explotaría en cualquier momento.

—No puedo sentarme… así. — dijo señalando hacía donde estaba Sasuke, en un gesto que a el le pareció engreído.

—Entonces habla de pie. — respondió con la menor importancia. Karin bufó y realzó su orgullo, o al menos eso intentó. En un intento de sentarse como Sasuke lo hacía, cayó hacía atrás. Karin soltó un ligero gritito casi imperceptible pero divertido. Sasuke sonrió.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Uchiha. — exigió Karin mientras intentaba enderezarse cuidadosamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentarse con comodidad y se sorprendió por lo tranquilo que resultaba sentarse así, en el césped, mientras los rayos del sol la bañaban. Karin observó a Sasuke, y este, por su parte, también la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bueno… yo, no se que como comenzar una conversación contigo. Eres tan… tan circunspecto. — le dijo.

— ¿Eres, en realidad, así? — inquirió el.

— ¿A que te refieres, exactamente? — inquirió con enfado en su tono de voz.

—Tan sagaz. — respondió con el mismo juego. Ella no solo podía hablar así de correcta, el también podía… y lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando era necesario, solo que sentía que aquellos que lo hacían titubeantes y sin seguridad tenían un poderoso deseo de atención.

Y quizás no estuviera tan equivocado con Karin, el detalle recaía en el hecho, de que Karin era todo, menos insegura.

Karin sonrió. —Si, supongo que si.

Sasuke la observó por unos segundos, luego fijó su vista en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué piensas, Sasuke? — preguntó, ella.

Sasuke se replanteó el responderle, un par de veces. —Pienso que la gente no debería estar con quien no le interesa estar, en ningún sentido. — respondió. Karin desvió su mirada a un punto perdido en ningún lado.

—Yo opino que la gente no debería dar falsas esperanzas a la demás gente. — contraatacó, refiriéndose a Sakura.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — ambos no dijeron nada por un par de minutos. El ambiente se puso tenso.

Karin pensaba una y otra vez que decir, que hacer, ¿Acaso era así hasta con Sakura? Justo ahora desearía ser como su primo Naruto. Tan locuaz, vivás. Ser tan Uzumaki como el. Apretó el césped bajo sus manos.

—Eres malo, Sasuke. — murmuró. Aquel chico era malo, pero malo hablando y expresándose, y eso es lo único que ella sabía. A eso se refería, ¿cierto?

—Y de los peores. — colocó una mano detrás de ella, sin tocarla. Karin casi podía sentir rozarla. Casi.

Ella no sabía que tanto significado llevaba aquella respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Aunque, quizás, lo descubriría.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? — preguntó ella con atrevimiento.

Sasuke la observó con aquella mirada taciturna, un par de segundos, que a ella, le parecieron eternos. —Estar justo aquí, sentado, a las tres de la tarde. Esperando a alguien.

La sonrisa de Karin no pudo ser más estúpidamente grande. Si, estúpidamente grande, y estúpida, también. — ¿A quien esperarás?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, unos pasos resonaban dentro del establo. Alguien se acercaba. — A cierta pelirroja que está comprometida hasta los huesos. — Karin no supo si reír o fruncir el ceño.

Sasuke se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ponerse en pie. Karin la aceptó gustosa, y entonces Sasuke la jaló con demasiada fuerza para tratar con una mujer _delicada, _ocasionando que callera justo en su fuerte pecho. Karin, usó su mano para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos. Solo un poco.

Por el umbral se pudo apreciar a un Itachi con una sonrisa ladina. Bastante _emocionado. _Itachi tosió falsamente y ambos, Sasuke y Karin, se separaron rápidamente, como si tuvieran algún virus y con aquel simple contacto conllevaran a la infección.

Avergonzados, observaron a Itachi.

—La castaña viene hacía acá. — Indicó, con un gesto, la entrada.

La joven pelirroja dejo ver su nerviosismo. ¡Ella quería quedarse un poco mas de tiempo a su lado! Pero no, tenía que venia Tenten a estropearlo. Bueno, en todo caso, ella no tenía la culpa, la pobre chica no sabía que Karin se encontraba justo en el establo, porque, ¿Qué haría alguien como ella en ese lugar?

Dio un largo suspiro y pensó en un par de escusas rápidamente para alejarla del lugar. Karin se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia y caminó hasta la puerta, justo antes de que Tenten entrara. Karin puso cara de sorprendida y sonrió como boba.

—Ten, ¡Que bueno que te veo! — alegó la de ojos rubíes. — ¿Has visto a Neji? Quiero verlo… quiero que me enseñe a montar, la última vez… verás, fui un desastre. — dijo. Tan solo recordarlo la hacía ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

Tenten la observó no muy convencida. — Te llevaré con el. — aceptó, a fin de cuentas. Algo se traía entre manos la chica Uzumaki, o algo ocultaba. Sería mejor que no la metiera en problemas o Neji se enfadaría.

Durante el camino, Karin no paraba de hablar de trivialidades. Sobre el clima, el jardín, la servidumbre, la boda, inclusive se atrevió a preguntar si Neji sería un buen besador. Tenten se sonrojó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías averiguarlo. — sugirió Tenten.

—No. — respondió rápidamente, Karin.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No creo que sea bien visto. Aun no nos casamos, tú sabes…

—Karin… es solo un beso. — le dolió decir aquello. Pero lo cierto es que su amiga exageraba demasiado.

—Puede ser. — atinó a decir.

—Puede ser. — secundó Tenten.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a donde Neji. El se sorprendió un poco de ver a Karin, sonrió ipso facto o y caminó hasta las dos jóvenes damas. Lo cierto era que Neji no cabía de amor por Karin. Bueno, quizás no fuera un amor trascendental, pero lo cierto es que estaba prendado de la chica hasta los huesos, y ella no podía negar que el Hyuga era muy bien parecido. De echo, tenía a muchas mujeres a su sombra y disposición, sin embargo, el tenía educación, reputación, y sobre todo, respeto.

—Que sorpresa tan mas grata la de su visita. — dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia. Tenten hizo amago de irse mas Karin la detuvo.

—Ten, ¿Nos acompañas? Me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado. — mintió. Neji se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario. ¿Acaso el no le daba la suficiente protección y confianza que ella necesitaba?

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para demostrarle cuanta protección y confianza tenía a su lado.

Tenten titubeó.

—Lo siento, Karin. — la joven castaña comenzó a abrir la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral les dedicó una sonrisa circunspecta. — Te veré mas tarde, quizás. – Karin no tenía planeado verla después. Pero aceptó aquello, ya hablaría con ella de su estado de ánimo.

Neji pareció pensar en varias cosas antes de hablar. — ¿Y bien, cual es el plan de hoy?

Karin suspiró. Aquí venía su farsa.

Sonrió.

—Enséñame a cabalgar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final capitulo ll: <strong>_He decidido seguir en el fandom de Naruto, aunque __quizás __tarde un poco con las actualizaciones debido a que ya comienzo a escribir de Dragon Ball, y la verdad es que entrar en aquel fandom es aun mas __serio __y __difícil __para mi, debido a la cantidad de excelentes autoras que se __encuentran__ ahí. _

_Espero y sigan esta historia, porque la verdad tengo grandes sorpresas y el desenlace... ¡Wow! No puedo decir mas. Sigan la historia y espero les guste las demás actualizaciones. Por mi parte es todo. Espero no tardarme tanto con los capítulos. _

_Gracias a las chicas que me hand ejado review: _**Akire Uchiha****, ****Male Leiva****, ****Sasukarin's tomato****, ****Marcela, ****SaKaSu****, ****Hope, ****AriatneNamizake**, _y al_ **Guest** _que me ha dejado review, también._ _Muchas gracias, chicas. Porque gracias a sus comentarios es que me animo a seguir escribiendo. ¡Las quiero mucho! _

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


	3. Capitulo III: Roce

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Si te vuelvo a ver. <strong>

Capitulo III

_Roce._

* * *

><p>Una semana después de la primera conversación dio paso a la tercera. Karin ansiaba conocer mas del enigmático Sasuke Uchiha, y dentro de Sasuke una curiosidad indefinida nacía hacía ella.<p>

Karin ató su cabello en un moño alto con mechones de cabello adornando su cuello. Odiaba a sobremanera ser ayudada para vestirse o hacer cualquier labor, se sentía inútil, aunque a veces simplemente no se podía negar. No como ese día, precisamente.

Ajustaron el corsé y Karin maldijo en su mente. Quizás ya se habría acostumbrado a la asfixiante prenda, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con ello, y menos gustaría de traerla puesta.

Un largo y pesado vestido de seda y cuantas telas mas pasó por su cabeza y brazos, los listones fueron entrelazados uno con otro en un juego de moños que sería difícil de hacer y deshacer.

Verde oliva a la par de caqui hacían contraste con su cabello. La suave tela se movía pesadamente con cada movimiento de Karin. Sus doncellas no paraban de darle amenas alabanzas, y ella no paraba de sonreír, orgullosa.

Una de las chicas tomó con delicadeza el pie de Karin, y colocó la zapatilla en el mismo. Le rosearon perfume de rosas y pellizcaron sus mejillas para darles color. Ahora estaba lista, sonrió para si misma frente al espejo. Alzó sus pechos hasta darles un efecto de grandeza, y entonces despidió a sus doncellas.

Se quedó sola en su habitación, esperando a que comenzara la puesta del sol. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke, y hablar, y sentirlo cerca de ella, quizás, observándola.

Neji había salido de viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana, Karin estaba feliz, tranquila por ello. Ahora solo necesitaba ganarse la confianza de alguien. Necesitaba un aliado con sus escapes, un confidente. Aunque tal vez, no llegaran a más.

Se sacó las zapatillas y las tomó en sus manos. Abrió la puerta y caminó rápidamente por el amplio pasillo que daba a las escaleras principales.

Tratando de no ser vista intentó no llamar la atención, porqué claro, si quieres escabullirte, escaparte sin ser notada, deberías colgarte medio litro de perfume y un vestido prominente color caqui. Vaya, Karin razonó su lógica y se reprendió mentalmente. Salió de la mansión y corrió hacia la parte frontal del corral donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado en el frio césped, como aquella vez.

Karin llegó por detrás de el y cubrió los ojos de el con sus manos. Sasuke formó lo que pareció ser una media sonrisa y tentó las manos de ella.

—La pelirroja comprometida. — adivinó. Karin frunció el ceño y alejó sus manos tajantemente del rostro de el.

—¿Podrías dejar de recordarme lo comprometida que estoy? — pidió mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke sonrió aún más. —¿Por qué? — preguntó.

Karin entrecerró los ojos y se tumbo en el césped junto a el, contuvo la respiración debido a la presión que ejercía el corsé en su vientre. —Idiota. — musitó.

—Una dama no debería tener ese vocabu…

—Si, si, una dama, ¡Me tienen harta con eso, maldición!

Sasuke la observó boquiabierto. Asombrado era poco, ese hombre estaba anonado —por no decir arrobado— por la suciedad verbal que soltaba aquella mujer. ¡Le excitaba, extrañamente, que ella maldijera!

Sonrió. —¿No te gusta ser una dama? — inquirió curioso, el.

Karin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y observó como lentamente el sol bajaba por el horizonte. —Han idealizado demasiado lo que es ser una dama. — respondió. — Puedo ser una dama, más no una estúpida muñeca de porcelana que pueden vanagloriar como trofeo o muestra de su _grandeza._

Echa la cabeza hacía atrás observando el cielo teñirse de atardecer. El la observa, embelesado, por aquella belleza tan radiante y llena de energía. Observa su garganta contraerse, el color de la misma siendo bañado por los últimos rayos del sol, luego baja un poco más la vista, recorriéndola, y nota algo a lo que no prestaba atención…: _su escote_.

Su perfecto y seductor escote.

Tuvo que respirar lentamente y con pesadez para no lanzarse sobre aquella mujer y estrujarle los senos, y hacerle cuantas mas cosas indebidas cruzaran por su mente perversa.

Karin cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa azotar con parsimonia sobre su rostro. Colocó con cuidado las zapatillas a lado de ella, en el césped. Lanzó un suspiro y observó a Sasuke.

—¿No crees? — pregunta ella con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro.

Sasuke tomó un par de respiraciones y asintió.

—Sasuke. — lo llama. El Uchiha pareció temblar por el sonido de _su _voz llamándolo. No le molestaba ser llamado por su nombre, pero que ella lo llamase así, a su manera y con su tinte meloso empleado en cada silaba y vocal, le llenaba de ansiedad. Anteriormente habían conversado y ella lo llamaba Uchiha, sin más. Así estaba bien, pensaba. Se sentía bien, no temblaba a sobremanera como con el '_Sasuke_' que ella le bisbisaba con aparente melifluidad —¿Te gusta Sakura? — preguntó ella.

—¿Te interesa? — pregunta el.

—Responde tu primero.

—Primero las damas. — Karin bufa, luego sonríe.

—Si, Sasuke, me interesa. Es mi amiga, y tu… — _mierda, _pensó. — Tú eres malo. Muy malo. ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

Sasuke suelta una carcajada que hace a Karin sentir escalofríos.

—Y de los peores, Karin. — y si, oh si, oh si, malditamente _¡OH SI!_ Sasuke la llamaba por su nombre y el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¿Te gusta? — volvió a preguntar, intentando apaciguar aquel calor en su vientre. Sasuke borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

—Si, me gusta. — respondió. El corazón de Karin pareció achicarse hasta desaparecer. Corrió su vista al horizonte y mantuvo su respiración normalizada, o al menos así lo creía. Su manzana de Adán se mantuvo rígida y su cuerpo se tensó bajo el toque de Sasuke en su cuello desnudo. —Pero me gustas mucho más… tú. — ¡Puff! Reapareció. ¿Era acaso científicamente posible que su cuerpo se volviera gelatina?

Porque ella tembló como si fuese una sustancia química viscosa y gelatinosa. Y entonces el calor incrementó y su cuerpo pareció desprender vapor y sudar interminables gotas de sudor que recorrían sus senos y la hacían querer tomar un baño de agua fría. Sus labios se secaron, los relamió, Sasuke se agitó. Y todo en cuestión de segundos.

Karin no lo miró, intentaba vanamente apaciguar aquellos deseos de iniquidades que atormentaban su ser con tan simples roces o miradas. Lanzó un suspiro, luego apretó el césped y la tierra bajo sus manos. La tierra le entró por las uñas, después daría una explicación por ello, ahora era su única ayuda para contenerse a cometer sus deseos carnales mas necesitados y anhelados.

¡No era lógico que con tan solo un toque sintiera su cuerpo arder en lujuria!

—Karin. — la llamó. Ella lo miró ipso facto.

Su mente, su corazón, su conciencia, su todo se desprendió de ella en cuanto le observó sonreír sin problemas. Como si ningún mal del mundo pudiese dañarlo… _¿Dañarnos?_

Su sonrisa meliflua la contagió de invulnerabilidad y se dejo llevar por aquel gesto. Ya nada importó, supo, desde entonces, que estaban ligados por algo más fuerte que el corazón mismo, más que sentimientos, más que un enamoramiento. Supo, entonces, que lo quería en su vida, y mucho más. Y quizás, más allá.

El no se contuvo y la jaló del cuello sin importarle lo frágil que pudiese ser, no le importó la carencia de lo que ser una dama conllevaba, porque ella era mucho más que una de ellas. Era _la maldita mujer_.

Acercó sus labios hasta los de ella a escasos centímetros, quizás ya estuviesen besándose en sus mentes, quizás ya estuviesen desnudos en sus almas. Quizás…

Sus alientos azotaron el del otro, todo despareció en ese instante. Todo murió. Se miraron, y se miraron.

Y se miraron.

Y en un instante las miradas no bastaron…

Y la besó.


End file.
